


Жестокость

by mare_tenebrarum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mare_tenebrarum/pseuds/mare_tenebrarum
Summary: Гермиона провела немного больше времени в Малфой-Мэноре, чем в каноне.Боль пробудила истинную суть Гермионы.я не знаю, что это и как вышло, но эта идея не давала мне покоя.события искажены и происходят после пыток в Малфой-Мэноре.просто зарисовка без какого-либо смысла, я лишь должна была от этого избавиться.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 15





	Жестокость

**Author's Note:**

> Гермиона провела немного больше времени в Малфой-Мэноре, чем в каноне.  
> Боль пробудила истинную суть Гермионы.
> 
> я не знаю, что это и как вышло, но эта идея не давала мне покоя.  
> события искажены и происходят после пыток в Малфой-Мэноре.   
> просто зарисовка без какого-либо смысла, я лишь должна была от этого избавиться.

**Dead Can Dance — The Host Of Seraphim (Remastered)  
А. Соколов — Вакуум — ОСТ Чернобыль**

_Когда она говорит, они слышат легион, и уши их кровоточат от того, как звучит её имя. Ведь им приходится его произносить._

Боль приходит подобно приливу, багряная, кипящая. Пенится и шипит. Боль проникает в кости и дробит-дробит, измалывает в пыль. И вся она — пыль, не более. Пахнет гарью и смолой, словно свежего воздуха больше не осталось в этом мире, всё выгорело и теперь лежит пеплом на языке. Новый прилив поражает с такой силой, что она с криком хватает отвратительный воздух ртом. Внутренности скручивает от того, что оказывается гораздо сильнее боли.

Голод.

Это первое, что она чувствует следом за болью, всё ещё безудержно бьющей по её берегам. И она открывает глаза. Вокруг серые стены, густая духота и невозможность вдохнуть полной грудью — пыль стоит столбом, будто время остановилось и она замерла вместе с ним. Горячо, Господи, как же горячо. А Гермиона не может заполнить себя воздухом, как если бы внутри образовалась бесконечная воронка, и она только растёт, крепнет. А если запихнуть все эти камни в глотку, она почувствует себя менее пустой? Она вообще почувствует? В голове стучат молоточки, маленькие, назойливые молоточки, она видит, как падает тонкий пласт пепла. Гермиона садится и смотрит впереди себя, будто не зная, куда можно смотреть ещё. Почему-то больше всего её поражают разбитые колени, запах диких роз и ладана. Ну и откуда бы среди этих развалин взяться розам и ладану? Удушающий запах, забивающий все остальные. Он прорывается сквозь полотна гари и захватывает всё вокруг — так пахнет боль и святые места, но не теперь, Гермиона это знает, потому что святость из неё вырезали. Так пахнут пытки и волосы женщины, осквернившей её кожу этим ужасным словом. Руки…

Гермиона обращает взгляд на свои руки и не сразу понимает, что не так. Будто её восприятие стало иным. Она сидит всё на том же полу и перебирает пальцами в воздухе, и только спустя несколько кратких мгновений, когда тело охватывает дрожь, она, наконец, видит, что они чёрные. Кончики её пальцев чёрные, словно измазанные в золе. Так не должно быть? Она спрашивает себя как зацикленная, до тех пор, пока в голове не щёлкает — нет, так не должно быть. Гермиона осторожно ощупывает свои руки — чувствительность присутствует, и даже острее, чем когда-либо, в противовес той немоте в груди. А может, она просто привыкла к боли и потому не в силах понять, больно ли ей.

Воспоминания вспышками ранят сознание. Она кричала так сильно, что становится страшно даже теперь, когда над ней висит тишина. Толщи и толщи тишины. Тяжесть чужого тела, запах кожи, так близко, непростительно близко. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, Гермиона пережила, забыла бы, но не с ней. Она помнит, она чувствует, она вся в ней как в саже. И это слово, горящее на бледной коже, оно выглядит так, слово всё ещё тлеет, дотронься — зашипит. Беллатрикс проникала в неё вместе с заклятьем, поражая каждый орган, кость, её шёпот гнездится в памяти подобно клубку змей — Гермиона может разобрать каждую прямо сейчас.

И тугой узел в районе солнечного сплетения становится крепче с каждой секундой. Та связь, что возникла между ними за десятки часов повторявшихся одна за другой казней, чувствуется теперь так явственно, что если она опустит руки, если прикоснётся, то ощутит под пальцами шершавую поверхность и изрежет пальцы. Беллатрикс не давала ей спать, влезая в каждую мысль и сновидения, поражая их подобно чуме. Она была всюду, оставляя свой выжженный след, заставляя Гермиону чувствовать себя грязной, испорченной. Повреждения, которые Беллатрикс наносила ей, были точными и искусными; подобно цветкам, боль расцветала внутри Гермионы, прорастала через шрамы, заставляя их открываться и кровоточить снова. Её тело теперь изрезано одним-единственным словом. Она чувствует его между лопаток, под выпирающей округлой косточкой на шее сзади. На рёбрах и плечах, на пояснице и бёдрах. Это слово повсюду. Беллатрикс оставила так много своих следов, что самой Гермионы совсем не осталось.

_— Я могла бы убить тебя сотней разных способов, — её дыхание так близко и ощутимо, что кажется, под ним останутся ожоги. Гермиона изо всех сил старается воскресить в памяти самые счастливые моменты в своей жизни, чтобы ухватиться за них и выдержать мучения до тех пор, пока за ней не придут. А за ней придут, она точно знает. — Но тогда мне так и не узнать, что ты и твои мерзкие друзья украли из моего хранилища._

_У Гермионы ничего не выходит, Беллатрикс вытесняет всё хорошее, и воспоминания утекают, подобно песку, сквозь пальцы._

_— Пожалуйста, хватит, — Гермиона слышит свой голос, но не узнаёт, и оттого становится ещё страшнее, ещё мучительнее. — Я сказала всё, что знала, не нужно больше боли._

_— Но боль — это всё, что ты заслужила, грязнокровка, — пальцы Беллатрикс крепко стискивают подбородок Гермионы, царапая кожу. Беллатрикс склоняется совсем низко, практически касаясь губами уголка рта Гермионы, она произносит это вкрадчиво, — круцио._

Гермиона вскрикивает, выныривая из вязкой смолы собственной памяти. Что-то внутри ревёт, пульсирует. Это её обновлённое нутро, поражённое впрыснутой заклятьем отравой. И это чувство под сводом её рёбер, его контуры проступают из немоты, она ощущает каждое изменение. Злое, что-то такое злое, что страшно представить, каково носить это в собственной утробе. Оно цветёт.

Гермиона поднимается на ноги, осматриваясь и пытаясь понять, где находится. Она помнит мгновение, когда шум смолк, будто перерезанный острой сталью, и как случился взрыв, помнит чужие крики и то, как рушились стены Малфой-Мэнора. Помнит безумный взгляд, обращённый к ней. Этот момент был прекрасен, потому что тогда Беллатрикс впервые смотрела на неё, как на угрозу. И перед тем, как всё вокруг поглотила тьма, Гермиона ощутила свой маленький триумф.

И вот теперь она, почти нетронутая, стоит посреди обломков. Должно быть, все решили, будто она мертва, иначе Гарри и Рон никогда не оставили бы её здесь. Если бы они могли, то забрали бы даже её бездыханное тело, а Гермиона убеждена, что её сердце остановилось, какой-то короткий отрезок времени она была по-настоящему мертва. Гермиона чувствует это так, словно, кто-то вложил это знание ей в голову. Что-то в ней не выдержало бесконечной муки, её внутренний механизм дал отпор. Теперь же она принюхивается, словно пытаясь уловить малейшее изменение в пространстве.

Есть в воздухе что-то ещё, что-то влекущее, тёмное, и Гермиона чувствует, что нужно идти по этому едва уловимому следу, оставленному будто специально для неё. Когда она доберётся до этого, ей станет легче, гул внутри смолкнет, а голод уймётся. Она не повреждена, с ней всё будет хорошо. Она пытается трансгрессировать, но ничего не выходит, магии будто не осталось. Её заменило что-то совершенно другое, Гермиона находит этому подтверждение, когда поднимает руку, видя пульсацию вокруг кисти. Какое-то прозрачное и плотное поле, вибрирующее и издающее лёгкое гудение, почти неразличимое, если не прислушиваться. Она крутит запястьем, пытаясь рассмотреть. Свободной рукой Гермиона дотрагивается до сгустка энергии, погружает пальцы в него, но тут же вынимает, замечая, что вторая рука теперь окружена таким же. Через мгновение эта энергия охватывает всё тело, как если бы каждая пора её кожи выталкивала эту субстанцию, и тогда Гермиона понимает, что это.

Она окружена болью.

Она истекает болью.

Стены дрожат, и там, где ступает она, остается след — вмятины, растрескавшаяся плитка. Её шаги настолько тяжелы, что на мгновение кажется, будто она провалится. Гермиона видит, как гладкое становится острым, расчерченным, будто причудливая мозаика, но нет ничего причудливого. Она видит трещины, она чувствует трещины, густая и неожиданно холодная энергия окружает её, обволакивает тело, струится по плечам, стекает с волос и становится плотнее, гуще, разрастается. И вот Гермиона заполняет собой всё пространство. Каждый миг пережитой боли отзывается в памяти яркой вспышкой, звенит натянутой струной, и струны те, миллиарды струн, золотые и серебряные, и оранжевые, и так красиво, её боль красива. Гермиона чувствует каждое колебание этих тонких, но прочных нитей, так поразила она её, так сильно поразила, что не осталось ничего прежнего, ничего человеческого, только переливы и нестерпимое чувство, от которого хочется бросаться на стены, вгрызаться в камни, чтобы унять эти колебания, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Ей чудится, что кожа всё ещё горит в тех местах, где Беллатрикс касалась её, где скапливалась вся кровь её беспомощного тела, прямо под заострённым концом палочки Лестрейндж.

И снова картинки и образы поглощают сознание, Гермиона практически ощущает, что снова не может двигаться под её телом.

_Ткань её платья тёплая, пропитанная этим запахом роз и ладана, словно сама кожа пожирательницы источает его. Становится до дрожи омерзительно от мысли, что самая порочная женщина, которую ей довелось повстречать носит на себе запах чистоты и добродетели. Порой, Гермионе кажется, что она могла бы снимать слоями с кожи Беллатрикс этот аромат, настолько он интенсивен._

_— Твои друзья не помогут тебе, — говорит Беллатрикс, с наслаждением выводя последнюю букву слова под ключицей Гермионы. Но хмурится, потому что кричит Гермиона недостаточно громко. — Ты должна кричать сильнее, чтобы им было слышно._

_— Почему ты это делаешь? — шепчет Гермиона, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, будто что-то страстно отрицая. Её лихорадит, кожа всё время горячая и влажная. её так часто окатывают холодной водой, что неудивительно, если у неё начнётся пневмония. — Почему ты не можешь просто остановиться? Ну, хоть что-нибудь человеческое должно же быть и у тебя?_

_Слова кажутся такими же воспалёнными как и её нутро. Гермиона в бреду. Но Беллатрикс не злится, она смеётся, запрокинув голову, а потом резко нависает над ней, забираясь на бёдра и снова сминая под собой. Всегда слишком близко, слишком лично, но должно ли это удивлять? То, что Беллатрикс пытает с упоением, её ненависть и жестокость окаймлены такой силой и самозабвенностью, что она граничит с любовью. Извращённой и больной. Она не оставляет Гермионе пространства для себя самой._

_— Потому что никто не выдерживал так долго, как ты, — она почти всегда шепчет, подобно змее, подобно тысяче змей._

_Лучшая узница._

От своей собственной силы и тяжести Гермиона падает на колени, упираясь руками в грязный и усыпанный каменным крошевом пол. Она вся пульсирует, вспыхивает и затихает, вспыхивает снова. Воспоминания заставляют её пылать. Сердце колотит по рёбрам до боли, да, она всё ещё чувствует свою человеческую боль, и она вопреки той, что её окружает — очень горячая. Гермиона замечает два больших зеркальных осколка под собой и встречается взглядом со своим отражением — расколотым и искажённым. Её рот распахивается, словно в немом крике, ведь глаза у отражения чёрные. Она часто моргает, будто это хоть чем-то поможет ей, но ничего не происходит.

Это и впрямь она. Бледная, искажённая, и с глазами, наполненными чернотой. Пытается вглядеться и никак не поймёт, что за странное чувство расползается внутри, куда уходит страх и почему чем дальше она смотрит, тем правильнее кажется видеть себя такой. И жжение, это бесконечное жжение, словно плоть и все её органы опалены.

_— Я могла бы отдать тебя егерям и смотреть, как они забавляются, — эти слова рассекают пространство, но Гермиона не боится, уже не боится. Тело у неё забрали и волю тоже, ей нечего терять. Потому она усмехается, заставляя Беллатрикс замереть._

_— Ты никому не отдашь меня, — она вглядывается в бледное лицо над собой, тёмные кудри волос рассыпаны по её собственным плечам, мягкие кончики касаются шеи, и Гермиона подавляет желание убрать их с себя. Эта контрастная мягкость только мешает. Всё это время Гермиона отчаянно цеплялась за такие мелочи, за то человеческое, что могла рассмотреть в Беллатрикс, но этого всегда оказывалось недостаточно. — Я твоя лучшая узница._

_Пусть Беллатрикс разозлится так сильно, что не задумываясь поразит её смертельным проклятьем, пусть даст Гермионе свободу, и совсем немного покоя. Посмертного. Это ведь не так много. Но Беллатрикс вдруг накрывает её лицо ладонью и Гермиона готова закричать сильнее, чем когда-либо потому что эта ладонь тёплая и мягкая, эта ладонь абсолют всего человечного, что есть в этой женщине._

_— Ты переоцениваешь свою важность, грязнокровка — говорит Беллатрикс, а потом пытает её так, что ей чудится треск собственных костей._

_Тогда Гермиона в бреду говорит множество страшных вещей, и думает о ещё более ужасных, потому что нет ничего хуже неуместности желаний, вызванных болью и почти помешательством._

Она хочет ударить по собственному отражению, раздробить эти куски зеркала, но, когда Гермиона заносит руку, то не приходится прилагать никаких усилий, под её ладонью оказывается пыль, а поле вокруг неё по-прежнему гудит и вибрирует, то сужаясь, то разрастаясь до такой степени, что, ударяясь о стены, начинает их рушить. Пора выбираться отсюда. Гермиона поднимается, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, не сумев насытить лёгкие, но вобрав всю ту энергию, бьющую вокруг неё. Получается легко. А в сознании звучит мысль о том, что она знает, она точно знает, что с ней случилось. Но думать об этом всё ещё очень страшно, потому она просто двигается вперёд, пытаясь не смотреть на собственные руки с чернотой на кончиках пальцев и отражение, мелькающее в уцелевших стёклах.

Оказавшись на улице, под бархатным покровом тьмы, Гермиона оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда двигаться дальше и будет ли слушаться её волшебная палочка, которую ей удалось отыскать среди обломков. Очень сложно не думать о том, что стало причиной взрыва. Она не хочет это анализировать, потому что иначе придётся столкнуться с тем, что в глубине души Гермиона знает, что произошло с ней. А это значило бы снова взглянуть в себе в глаза.

В волшебном мире их называли мирскими горестями или скорбными детьми. Редкие до такой степени, что давно стали легендой. И смертоносные, потому что ни одна магия мира не способна ни остановить, ни удержать дитя скорби. Говорят, что впервые мир был разрушен, потому что кто-то пробудил дитя скорби. Олицетворяя боль, это существо, вышедшее из смертных, уничтожило целую цивилизацию волшебников и маглов. Чистокровные волшебники давно забыли истинную причину, по которой их предки презирали маглорождёных и боялись. Кровь детей скорби была чёрной из-за боли, которую они источали, из-за боли, которой они являлись.

Грязнокровки.

Грязная кровь.

Поднимается ветер, небо заволакивают облака, затушёвывая огромный серебристый диск луны. Гермиона поднимает голову, вглядываясь в черноту, поглотившую звёзды. Она перебирает пальцами в воздухе, словно пытаясь прощупать его, почувствовать таящееся в нём. Что бы сделала прежняя Гермиона? Та, что кричала на полу и билась под тяжестью тела Пожирательницы смерти?

В последний раз Беллатрикс выволокла её, обессиленную и измученную, бросив на пол. Там были и другие люди, среди прочих Гермиона различила Нарциссу, увидев выражение её лица, она вдруг улыбнулась, за что получила удар от Беллатрикс. Она никогда прежде не позволяла себе использовать физическую силу.

_— Это случилось из-за того, что никто не любил тебя, — говорит Гермиона, в последнее время она позволяет себе говорить совершенно безумные вещи, в конечном итоге боль приходит всегда, но таким образом, она хотя бы убеждает себя, что не безропотно сносит все пытки. — Без любви сердца черствеют._

_Ярость Беллатрикс становится почти материальной. Она хватает Гермиону за запястье и дёргает изо всех сил, поднимая её и притягивая к себе._

_— Что ты сказала, мерзкое отродье? — она тяжело дышит, в глаза плещется что-то такое, отчего холодеет в груди. Впервые Гермиона думает, что задела Пожирательницу, действительно задела. Конечно, никто никогда не любил её, в высшем обществе чистокровных волшебников любовь понятие недопустимое, презренное._

_Гермионе хочется сказать такое множество ужасных вещей, что пересыхает в горле, она осматривает искажённое ледяным гневом лицо Беллатрикс, думая о том, что она самый разумный человек на земле, потому что все эти злодеяния совершены с чётким расчётом и сознательностью. Именно потому она так страшна и опасна. Гермиона опускает взгляд на приоткрытый рот женщины, различая трещинки на губах. Внутри нарастает клёкот, Гермиона тянется вперёд, будто сумасшедшая. Все инстинкты её атрофировались. Потому она скажет, она скажет столько всего, что Беллатрикс придётся убить её, она не вынесет этих слов._

_— Я могла бы тебя любить, — и впрямь могла бы, когда-то сердце Гермионы было способно на многое. Больше, чем любое другое. Гермиона знает, что такое любовь, что такое ненависть, она пережила столько разных чувств, что теперь её не страшит ничего, что могла бы сделать Беллатрикс, услышав подобное от маглорождённого существа. — Могла бы, — снова тянет Гермиона, посмеиваясь. Вероятно, она безумна. Вероятно она думает, что Беллатрикс сама вложила в её сознание все эти ужасные мысли. — Могла бы, — повторяет она и начинает смеяться._

От воспоминаний о том, что последовало дальше, от мыслей об этой женщине Гермиона вздрагивает, вдруг вытягиваясь и твердея, она вся теперь словно стальной прут. Черты лица искажены, сердце неистово бьётся в груди, и собственная кровь будто раскалена — как реки лавы, бороздящие плоть под кожей. Такой боли должно быть даже не существовало, пока Беллатрикс не породила её, она пытала её неистово, на глазах у всех, и им было страшно, Гермиона видела это. Они боялись и ту, в чьей руке была волшебная палочка и ту, что всё ещё оставалась живой.

Зверь внутри неё поднимает голову и скалит пасть, Гермиона практически слышит, как одно за другим звенья его цепи размыкаются, рушатся, и ничто более не сковывает эту ненасытную, злую тварь. Воздух вокруг снова начинает вибрировать, поле боли окружает её, крепнет. Если бы она только могла добраться до Беллатрикс, чтобы показать ей, что она сделала. И как сильно зверь жаждет её плоти, её крови, как страстно он желает утолить свою жажду.

Слово — рана, выжженное по всему её телу, открывается снова, буква за буквой проступает на бледном бархате кожи. Гермиона улыбается, потому что чувствует себя красивой. Она чувствует это слово в себе, потому что кровь у неё чёрная, и больше Гермиона этого не страшится. Всё затмевает жажда.

_Ты отравила меня, ты меня изувечила, и не будет теперь ни добрых, ни злых, я пожну вас всех, я обращу вас в пыль и пройду по земле вашей, расколов её тысячно. По следам твоим, на запах твоей души, я иду за тобой, чтобы стать тебе палачом. Утоли голод мой, уйми жажды мои звериные. Ты пробудила меня, так познай мою боль._

Ей кажется, что кости трещат, плоть плавится, хочется кричать, вспарывать землю пальцами. Гермиона стискивает челюсти с такой силой, что онемение поражает её лицо. Здесь никого нет, никто не услышит её, а она хочет, чтобы они смотрели на неё, чтобы слышали, когда единственно важен лишь один взгляд. Она поглотит его, поглотит. Её взгляд, её лицо, её волосы, её руки, кожу её ладоней. Гермиона вберёт каждый её вздох, каждое мгновение, когда ей будет больно, они останутся вдвоём в целом мире, слитые в уродстве боли. Это острое, ясное знание, зудящее в сознании с тех самых пор, как она открыла глаза, а может быть, с того момента, как первый круциатус поразил её тело. Беллатрикс пытала её так долго и самозабвенно, что Гермиона могла бы восхититься ею, не будь поражена тысячей раскалённых жал, пронзивших плоть, добравшихся до самой души и всковырнув её. Беллатрикс пробудила зверя, Беллатрикс вытащила боль, которую не укротить даже ей.

И теперь Гермиона призывает всю эту силу, хлёсткую и тяжёлую, прислушивается к ней и направляет. Она думает о тонких пальцах, сжимавших горло, о шёпоте, льющемся в уши, стекающем по волосам и бродящем до сих пор по её сознанию. Она думает о тяжести тела, придавившего её к полу, о губах, исторгающих проклятье, о волосах, упавших ей на лицо, и запахе диких роз, сильном, маслянистом и резком. Она прислушивается к сосредоточению боли, где-то там, вдали, где-то, где волшебная кровь проливается и кипит. Где смерти нет дела до чистоты крови и ей всё равно, кого брать. Гермиона чувствует, как тело становится легче, собственная оболочка тончает, обращаясь в пыльцу. Она тянется как магнит к магниту, к месту боя. А потом снова собирается, крепнет, частица за частицей. Боль перенесла её к Хогвартсу. Гермиона открывает глаза и что-то с глухим треском бьётся перед её лицом, и она рассматривает это место, куда ударилось чьё-то заклятье, пока его частицы не исчезают, словно ничего и не было. Магия ей не страшна.

Она оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Вокруг непрерывно идёт сражение, раздаются крики, пахнет гарью и магией, животной, исходящей из каждого угла — это смерть. Она окутала замок подобно ауре, окружающей Гермиону.

Гермиона крепче стискивает пальцы вокруг палочки, которую подобрала среди развалин. Но она не нужна ей, это просто деревяшка, в которой нет ничего ценного, и всё же Гермиона подсознательно цепляется за неё, словно пытаясь вспомнить, каково быть человеком, тем самым, который бился в агонии ещё несколько часов назад. Она идёт медленно, словно не замечая бойни вокруг, не страшась заклятий. Кто-то окликает её по имени с изумлением в голосе. Рон изо всех сил устремляется к ней, но она не чувствует ни радости, ни облегчения, она ничего не чувствует, кроме голода, который нужно утолить, потому идёт дальше, прямо туда, где Гарри, схлестнувшись с Волан-де-Мортом, пытается выбить у него палочку. Когда их отталкивает друг от друга, она выходит на середину, становясь между ними, и они оба смотрят на неё с недоумением.

— Гермиона! — кричит Гарри, срываясь с места, но, заметив её глаза, он останавливается, поражённый тем, что видит. Вся битва вдруг стекается к одной единственной точке.

— Маленькая грязнокровка, — шипит Волан-де-Морт и наставляет на неё палочку. Но она вдруг обращается в пыль. Недоумение на его змеином лице вызывает приступ смеха, но она не смеётся.

Только улыбается, улыбается ему, разводя руки, откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Заклятья бьют по ней с невероятной скоростью. И звуки битвы вдруг стихают, словно каждого зачаровало это странное действо. Крики превращаются в возгласы недоумения. И вдруг она слышит смех. Её смех, она близко, Гермиона практически ощущает её всем телом. Она высовывает кончик языка, будто пробуя воздух. И, опустив руки, смотрит на Волан-де-Морта, который будто оцепенел.

Позади него Гермиона видит Беллатрикс, сражающуюся с Джинни, она направляется в её сторону, но Волан-де-Морт посылает в неё невербальное заклятье, и поле вокруг неё разрастается моментально, отреагировав. Она останавливается перед ним. Переводит взгляд на свою палочку, а затем, переламывает её на его глазах и снова улыбается так, что тень пробегает по его лицу. Медленно Гермиона снова разводит руки, но теперь лишь для того, чтобы исторгнуть из себя волны боли. Она чувствует, как его тело поднимается над землёй, он полностью отображает её позу, словно зеркало. Гермиона знает, что всё это тело напряжено, что оно твердо, как её кости. Он теперь как те струны, что натянуты внутри неё. И тогда отдаёт ему всё, что ей пришлось пережить из-за него и таких как он: это за Гарри, за мальчика, который выжил, но потерял так много; за каждого человека, который чего-то лишился. Над Хогрвартсом поднимается такой вопль, что стихают все бои. Люди сбиваются друг к другу, зажимают уши, боятся смотреть, они тоже это чувствуют, они это слышат. А он кричит, он так кричит, что звук перестаёт быть похожим на человеческий голос. Гермиона чувствует, как боль перетекает из неё, вокруг неё, как тело Тёмного Лорда истончается. Когда всё заканчивается, на землю сыплется прах.

Тогда она видит её лицо, искажённое яростью и страхом. И впервые она выглядит безумной то ли от поражения собственных идеалов, то ли от потери. Беллатрикс бросается к ней, и Гермиона раскрывает объятия, неминуемые, неизбежные. Они сталкиваются, и Гермиона обхватывает её руками, прижимая к себе. И кокон энергии обволакивает их, скрывая от чужих глаз. Боль поглощает Беллатрикс.

— Тише, — шепчет Гермиона, опуская их на землю и укачивая её тело, заполненное болью. — Ты теперь моя, а всё, что есть у меня, принадлежит тебе.

Беллатрикс бьётся в агонии, выгибаясь в руках Гермионы. Такая хрупкая, маленький беспомощный человечек. Вся её безбожная красота стенает от боли наряду с телом, смыкается в бесконечном переходе от одного вида боли к другому. Если бы только добраться до души, только бы добраться, вырвать её из этого тела. Гермиона продолжает прижимать её к себе, баюкая, как мать дитя. В то время как внутри лютует жажда, и дёсны наливаются тяжестью и зудят, до зубов невозможно дотронуться, если бы она только могла впиться в эту плоть, набить ею желудок, стало бы ей легче? Стало бы ей легче, разорви она Беллатрикс зубами, продев язык сквозь её плоть? Хотя бы одно из её чудищ замолкло в сытости?

Но как теперь утолить свой голод, если он бесконечен, а жизнь, бьющаяся в жилах Пожирательницы Смерти так коротка, так хрупка? Гермиона ослабляет воздействие боли, замечая, как обмякает тело женщины, осторожно кладёт её на землю и нависает сверху. Она пытается заглянуть в глаза Беллатрикс, дотронуться до её сознания, как трогает покрытый испариной лоб. Гермиона рассматривает её лицо, пока где-то там, за коконом, до неё пытаются достучаться. Пока её зовут по имени.

Беллатрикс тяжело дышит. Гермиона чувствует, как вздымается её живот и грудная клетка под ней. Почти бессознательная женщина выгибает шею, словно содрогаясь от воспоминаний о перенесенной боли. И Гермиона видит пульсирующую под кожей жилку. Живое, живое. Ей так хочется ощутить это, присвоить, но что она может сделать? Гермиона прижимается к этому месту ртом, это не поцелуй, это попытка ощутить острее, вбить это в собственную память. Гермиона прижимает к этому месту и язык. Если сдавить зубами, если сдавить… это биение впрыснется в её рот вместе с кровью. Но ничего этого Гермиона не делает. Только прижимается, только трогает кончиком языка.

Затем, отчего-то дрожащими кончиками пальцев, по-прежнему чёрными, она дотрагивается до этого места, где бьётся жизнь. И это снова что-то переворачивает внутри неё. Она склоняется к уху Беллатрикс, чувствуя её запах, запах волос, смешавшийся с запахами гари и пыли.

— Я могла бы тебя любить, — шепчет Гермиона, стискивая её в своих руках, и боль снова извивается вокруг них. Беллатрикс открывает глаза и вдруг смеётся.

— Отвратительная грязнокровка, — её голос ломается от перенесённой муки, руки упираются в плечи Гермионы. Но страх, страх владеет ею, такой сильной и несокрушимой. Её руки создали монстра, и она от него отказывается. Это в сотни раз безжалостнее всего, что она с ней делала.

Гермиона отстраняется, ослабляет хватку. И болевое поле рассеивается, обнажая их. Вокруг них толпятся люди, Пожиратели Смерти давно отступили, оставив раненных и мёртвых на поле боя. Гермиона поднимается, наблюдая за смеющейся Беллатрикс.

— Убей меня, давай же, грязнокровка, — выплёвывает она с презрением. И всё же в голосе слышится отчаянная мольба, потому что грядёт апокалипсис, и Беллатрикс не хочет видеть этого. Для неё всё закончилось, когда прах Волан-де-Морта смешался с землёй. 

И теперь их взгляды встречаются, будто вплавляясь друг в друга, Лестрейндж на мгновение забывает, где она, а где Грейнджер, и там, в этой черноте Беллатрикс видит руины собственного мира. Всё поглотила боль, её вера рухнула, былое могущество померкло и омертвело. Ведь ничто никогда не сравнится с жестокостью Гермионы Грейнджер, грязнокровки, которая превзошла чистую кровь Беллатрикс. И она сама пробудила эту жаждущую тварь, поправшую её превосходство.

— Нет, — Гермиона улыбается, слова даются ей легко и без сожаления. Она склоняется к ней, замеревшей, не смеющей ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть в этот момент. Теперь это поцелуй, последнее человеческое, что ещё оставалось. Пропитанный пылью и горечью, окрашенный кровью и сладостью, какая бывает, когда целуешь врагов перед смертью. — Ты единственная, кто выживет.

И, видя весь ужас, отразившийся на лице Беллатрикс, Гермиона, всё ещё держа Беллатрикс в руках, выпускает зверя. Боль вперемешку с криком заполняет всё вокруг. Пахнет ладаном, дикими розами.

И гарью.


End file.
